Aqua Comes Back
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Sequel. Hilary comes back. Her appearance & beliefs have altered. Where did she stay all that time? Logan debates love for her or Jean. Is Hilary still loyal? Or has she switched sides like her mother? With Magneto? Or still with Xavier? Takes place X3.
1. Beginning

[Sings

I'm baaaacckkk!! Lol, I was re-reading my first story "Claws & Water Don't Mix" and I thought about a sequel. Watching X-men 3 and having several friends upset with me fueled me to write something. I fear I must confess that my updates will take a few days at a time, perhaps a week or so because of school and such. I hope whoever likes this story will keep up with it and review, even it it's just 'good job'. Your name will be mentioned as a 'thanks' thingy in the next chapter.

Idea: Hilary Black comes back at the most ironic timing, the most horrible timing actually. She's changed not only physically but her beliefs have as well. Xavier and Logan wonder where she had been all this time. The answer? Well, let's just say she is starting to see what Magneto sees. This begs the question; can they trust her? While Magneto is starting the war, Logan starts to debate about his love; Jean or Hilary? Plus, lots of scenes and such from X3.  
**Btw, the title 'Aqua Comes Back' is from Hilary's middle name if you had read or remember the other story 'Claws & Water Don't Mix'. That's her code name; Aqua. I will try my best not to make her a Mary-Sue but if I do, I don't care; so any flames given will be used for my hot tub, thnx.**

_

* * *

"Dear Charles,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in weeks, I've been busy. Life in another country is…complicated to say the least. I love it because it's different, the culture, the language (which I'm struggling with) the rules…everything! Sadly…their views on mutants are as shallow and ignorant as Americans. I'm sorry I can't tell you which country I'm in but hopefully you've seen the clues and can figure it out._

_I know, Charles, that you've been trying to search for me for weeks on Cerebro. I'm sorry again (I keep saying that, you notice?) but the group I'm with is dangerous. If your people were to show up, the people here would kill us all. _

_How is school? I heard you have a few more students working there. Is Scott doing alright? I mean, has he gotten over Jean? And what about Logan? Or did he leave again? Are Rogue and Bobby still together?_

_I miss you all…I've been thinking about my mother recently. When you get this, if the mail runs the way I hope it will, I'll try to sneak away and talk to you telepathically so search for me this once. Only once, don't send anyone…_

_Love,_

_Hilary"_

* * *

There's the prologue thingy. Next chapter will have more; Xavier and Hilary talk once more. We see Logan's thoughts. Review please! 


	2. A Provoking Talk

Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters re-read the letter twice. It was one of many letters he had received from former student Hilary Black in the course of eight months. Usually these pieces of paper consisted of greetings, questions of health for all, and pieces of her life; what she did that day, what life was like in whatever country she was in at the moment.

He never _did_ find out what country she lived in until she moved to another.

While he did find this the utmost suspicious, he did not try to fight with her about it. Whatever she had chosen to do with her life right now was her decision, not his. He knew she was like her mother so since Kaya made smart decisions, Hilary would to.

In the back of his mind though, he remembered Kaya's decision to marry Mike Black the mutant hater. Hopefully, he thought, Hilary wouldn't make a similar mistake until she was back near him so he could help. Still, if she had chosen to stay with the wrong people…

The chimes of the Grandfather clock snapped Charles out of his deep thought. It rang twelve times, signaling it to be noon. Unsure of when she wanted him to search for her, he wheeled his way to Cerebro. The basement was empty and cold, which wasn't surprising since students should be in class.

**"Welcome Professor…"** The electronic voice greeted him as he entered Cerebro. Placing the helmet on, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus on only Hilary Black. Within moments, he found her…but he could not see her. She was in Egypt!

_"Hilary…" _He wished her name in her mind, not sure if it was a safe time for her to talk.

Apparently it was for she greeted, _"Hello Charles. I've been waiting for an hour, is mail really that slow? How are you?"_

This made him grin ever so slightly. _"I'm well, Hilary. I trust you're safe too. I can't see you; is there a reason why?"_

_"Yes…"_ There was a trace of regret in her tone. _"I don't want to risk anyone seeing me; you or…the people here. It's a long story. Is Rogue doing alright?"_

_"I understand Hilary, but I have a right to…"_

_"Worry? I know, Professor, I know. I'd say sorry again but they aren't helping."_

Charles gave a soft sigh, switching subjects. _"Rogue is doing fine, struggling to control her powers like you're struggling with another language."_

Hilary's laugh relaxed the man, reminding him of Kaya. _"She's learning at least! Bobby still with her? What about Scott?"_

_"He's taken Jean's death so hard…I'm going to assume that you wish to know about Logan?"_

There was hesitation_. "…A little…"_

_"He seems to be alright but he misses her and you…"_

_"I know Charles…I've been thinking about that and about…love. Which of course that led to thinking of mama and Magneto…Do you think they could have been together if not for the fight?"_

There was something else in her tone that made Xavier wonder. Why was she asking him? Why was she even wondering this when her very existence was because of Mike Black, her father? "…Yes, Hilary, I think so."

_"Hmm…I just…I have to go, don't contact me anymore unless through a letter."_ With that, their connection was severed and the illusions around him died down.

Xavier stared at the simple metal squares, trying to piece together what had just happened. In his mind, he reviewed every word, every syllable they spoke. He trusted her, oh yes he did…but he worried. Was she alright?

Who knew how long he sat there in the lonely cold room, feeling chills and shivers crawl up his spine. Who knew how long he pondered the possibility of danger for Hilary. Who knew how many scenarios he saw of Hilary being injured? Who knew…?

Finally he closed his weary eyes and rubbed them with a tired gesture. Backing out of the room, he got on the elevator and onto the ground floor. The students chatter, or lack of it, made him realize it was at least nine at night, if not eight.

Something had to be done.

He had to make sure Hilary was alright. Despite her stern order for him not to look for her, he headed towards the jet. He'd go alone if only for a hopeless search…No need to bring someone else into this.

* * *

Next chapter: Xavier's visit to Egypt as he searches for Hilary. When he finds her, she's in trouble. We see Logan and Scott start a fight as well. Will Hilary come back with Professor Xavier? Review please! 


	3. Quick Thought

The jet was abandoned and quiet. It was clean from the students washing it earlier. Xavier grinned weakly, picturing Hilary washing the thing for getting in trouble. He had found out recently that putting kids in detention was boring and didn't affect them; they simply day dreamed. This back-breaking labor got to them however.

Once he got in the thing, he set it on auto-pilot for Egypt. As he took off, the thought of where _exactly_ she was came to mind. That desert country was huge and to find one single mutant, one he hadn't seen in months, would be quite a task. He couldn't help but be tempted to use his power to try and locate her.

It was night time where he was for the moment, but it'd probably be morning by the time he got to Egypt. Perhaps he would try to track her down. Focusing on the girl he knew, he felt her powers, felt her presence at the North area of Egypt.

How would she know anyway?

* * *

Next chapter: Xavier's visit to Egypt as he searches for Hilary. When he finds her, she's in trouble. Logan and Scott start a fight. Will Hilary come back with Professor Xavier? Review please! **I won't be updating until I get a review or two.**


	4. Market

**Thanks to ****KidWithFace1692**** for being the only one who reviewed.**

* * *

His eyes were closed, his thoughts deep. He was concentrating on the girl who he once knew. The jet had landed in a safe area, covered by the surroundings since it used its camouflage. So for now, he took all the time he needed.

Through the windows of the jet, sun leaked in. It was slow at first as if the sun was a shy little creature, peaking into the contraption to see what was inside. Then, within a few minutes, it grew higher and brighter. Xavier faintly wondered in the back of his mind what time it was.

Suddenly he felt something nudge his mind. And although he could only see darkness with his eyes closed, he felt himself moving. Colors replaced the darkness that had consumed him. They took form of a…of a…market! There was a shape of a person wearing something to hide their face. Who was it?

His blue eyes opened and he knew; Hilary had to be at the market.

* * *

There were several shades of blue from baby blue to midnight sky. There were different types of red from pink to crimson blood. There were shades of purple from lavender to grape violet. There were light and dark colors of orange and yellow. And all of these things were in the market.

Although some of the colors were from fruits, vegetables, rugs, books and other things, most of them were from the covers. It was said covers that protected the people and their products from the harmful rays of the mid-morning sun.

As Charles rolled with difficulty, he couldn't help but ponder how Hilary was taking this weather. It was damaging her powers, making her feel like a bird in a cage, this he was sure of. Egypt's temperature was usually in the high 90s before noon, which meant there was hardly any rivers or ponds or sources of water.

He shuddered despite the hot weather; how could Hilary live with barely any use of her powers in a place like this? Was she really happy, okay? Who was she with to stay so long? And the most important question was where is she?

A child ran by him, crying out as another chased her. He blinked, looking over at them. They wore hardly anything for they were so young. The young lad who was running behind her swung what looked like a wooden sword. The girl looked terrified! Perhaps he should stop…

The girl shouted in another language, running behind a woman. She was clinging to the long tan robes, hiding behind and looking out cautiously. The young man stopped and frowned, crossing his arms in a childish upset way. The girl kept talking, tugging on the woman's robes. The woman, in turn, looked down and spoke softly.

He heard her voice and for a split second, he believed it to be Kaya.

"You need to stop scaring the poor child; she's your sister! Be nice and she'll be nice to you." She spoke in English, making Xavier realize that they knew little of it.

The boy pouted, "Fine. Come, sister." Carefully, the naked little girl who seemed to be five at the most scooted away from the woman's robe. As she was about to walk away, the lady pulled out a lollipop and smiled. The girl squealed with delight, clapping her hands before running off.

The lady stood up straight, her robes reaching her ankles which also wore a pair of dark brown sandals. On her head was both protection from the sun and a way to hide her face as customs here demanded, the Professor assumed. It was also a dark tan color, hiding everything.

Unsure of how to greet her, knowing she spoke English, he spoke in her mind first. After all…walls have rats and rats have ears. _"Hilary?" _

The woman spun around, the sand underneath her sinking and swallowing her ankles almost. Despite a scarf covering her mouth and nose, despite her bangs covering her eyes, he knew that they widened. Her tone was full of shock as she whispered ever so softly, "C-Charles?!"

They stayed still for a second.

Several people passed but paid no attention to them. Another mother and child, who were crying about the fabrics near by, were too busy to notice them. A man that went by was in deep conversation in their own language about business to another one. There was a scrawny looking man, a poor one, who glanced at them before running off.

"What are you doing here?!" She grabbed her hood, her veil and held it tighter underneath her chin. Her voice was in a loud whisper full of wonder, worry and…relief. "I told you…just come! We can not talk here, people listen for gossip." The shop she left unattended read a sign in both Egyptian language and English "Learn to Write & Read English".

Obviously her business was weak.

They moved into a small alleyway and then through a door, a hidden one. The room they were in was small with a stove that seemed to be a six year olds toy, a mattress and several other things. It had to have been her room.

"Charles, what are you doing here? I told you not to find me, not to even think about looking for me!" Her voice was etched with fear. "I could get in trouble! You can get in trouble!"

The man grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop pacing back and forth in the small room. She looked at him, her bangs blown back by the sharp turn. Her eyes glittered with emotion, with love and fear and relief and…something else. They also glittered from tears. She fell to her knees before him, grabbing his hands and stared up.

"Oh Charles, it's been so long!" She looked down, her forehead on his knees as her shoulders shook. She was crying…

"I know…have you been well? Are you okay? How have you been treated?" In other words, Charles was asking if she was a prisoner or helper.

A moment later, after getting a hold of herself, she looked up with her golden eyes. They were not as bright as he remembered. Even on the day she left, they had been so full of…life and adventure, of unsure ness. Now they were…dull.

"I'm fine, really. I just have been missing the lakes back in New York. The weather takes a while to get used to…" She chuckled softly, "I fainted four times. My…boss got mad at me since I wasn't really wearing a lot to protect myself from the heat."

The man grinned weakly, holding her hands that were wet and clammy. Then he realized something. "Hilary…you can take off your veil, we're inside where there's no sun." Now that he thought about it, this room was rather…cool.  
That was when she stopped for a moment. "I…I'd rather not."

"Why not?" This time he was beginning to become…curious.

"W-Well if someone were to come in, they would see me and you…"

"Hilary." His voice strong. "This is your room; if they came in, they'd know it was you either way." When she did nothing, his voice became softer. "Hilary…are you alright?"

She didn't move, didn't speak or even breathe. Slowly, Charles pulled his hands away from hers. He grabbed the ends of the veil gently. It was made of silk and something else, it felt pleasant to touch. Then again, if she had to wear it on her face, of course it would.

When he took it off of her, slid it away from her face…he gasped softly.

Her hair was cut horribly in a boyish style, as if she had chopped it off herself. The right side was slightly longer, touching her shoulder, than the left side which touched her ear. Her skin was paler than it was when she left, slightly tan from the sun but still pale. Her lips were red but faded, giving the impression of just how long she had been here.

It was her eyes that make him gasp, that shocked him the most.

They were gold, yes, but around them was a scar. Just below them was an 'x' scar from both of them. They were white scars, freshly made it looked like. She pulled away, the scars making her feel like a freak show.

"…I got into a fight with the boss's mistress." She whispered softly.

* * *

Next chapter: Now that he saw her face, he wonders if something happened. He wonders who she really is with, why she is there. So now she has to keep him there for the night before her 'boss' sees him. During this time, he needs to convince her to go with him. Logan and Scott start a fight. Review please! **I won't update till I get back from London; for more info check my profile.**


	5. Fight

_

* * *

"…I got into a fight with the boss's mistress." She whispered softly._

Charles stared at the girl with his mouth hanging, something he would have never done as a gentleman. Worry showed up in his crystal blue eyes which had widened ever so slightly. All he could think of, all that was racing through his mind was, "How could this have happened?"

"What do you mean? How? Why?" Questions spilled out of his mouth rapidly, "Who is she? Did your…boss do anything about it? Hilary, tell me!"

The girl looked away, casting her gaze to the floor. Faintly Xavier found himself wondering what she looked like under her robes, wondering if there were more scars. She pulled her hands away and stood slowly. "I…can't."

"Hilary!" He hit his fist on the handle of his handle of the wheelchair. "Your mother would be very worried if she saw you like this and I…"

_Knock, knock…knock…knock, knock._

There was a knock at the door and it sounded secretive. It had to be whoever she was working for and with! The two mutants shared a quick glance. Finally she whispered softly, placing two rings on her left hand, "Charles, stay here and don't speak."

She walked over to the door, her sandals hitting the cement floor loudly. When she opened it, she made it to where her eye showed; nothing else. She asked, "What is it?"  
A male's voice, one that Xavier heard before for sure, replied, "Boss is looking for you and since you're not at your market station, you'd better have a…Why aren't you wearing your veil?" Confusion colored his tone. So that must have meant she wore it almost all the time.

Immediately she placed it back on. Her bangs hid her eyes once more. "I'll be there in just a moment." With that, she closed the door. Spinning around, she walked over to a small box and opened it. In Xavier's mind, she spoke, _"I can't risk someone overhearing us. Charles…damn you! You should not have come! It's dangerous for you! Just…stay here and I will return within an hour."_

"_You're not going to be in trouble, are you?"_

She closed the box, placing a water bottle in her robes and fixing her veil. She looked him in the eye, _"As long as you stay silent and out of sight, I'll be fine."_

With that, she opened the door and stepped out. Just as she was about to close it, she hesitated. Looking over at the man, her eyes and everything hidden except her hands, she whispered, "…It's good to see you again Professor."

* * *

(Back at Xavier's Mansion)

Logan leaned against the wall, staring into the sky. It was a dark grey with more clouds rolling, much darker clouds. It didn't take a well trained nose to realize that a storm was brewing. This raised the question as it had done when the Mansion was invaded; what kind of storm was it?

It had been but a few months since Jean's death. Every day he thought about her sacrifice for them to live. And every day, he thought about Hilary.  
Where was she now? Was she alive? Hurt? Was she happy? Was she in love with another? At school? What could she be doing?

The Professor, Logan knew, had lied about knowing where she was. Even before Logan smelt the lie, he knew that the old man had to have had some sort of contact her Hilary recently. After all, she was the daughter of the woman he cared for. He couldn't just let her go.

Even in his dreams, Logan remembered her fierce golden hair that looked almost like straw. Then he remembered a fire, something very similar to Jean's hair. No…not her hair…her eyes. They burned with passion…He shook his head. Now was not the time to reminisce.

He stepped away from the window and walked into the hallway. No one was there; no one had been past there for at least four hours. Then again, it was night time so no one _should _have been by the hallway. What time was it?

As if the clock heard his unasked question, it chimed eight times. Okay, so this was definitely weird; the students weren't near by but it wasn't lights out yet. Something was strange…

Ah, the Danger Room. They had to be in there, the older ones at least. He remembered that Storm volunteered to take the young ones on a hike. Logan smirked, walking downstairs to the kitchen. Looks like Storm was going to have her hands full…

Inside the kitchen was Scott. He was leaning over the sink, both heels of his hands pressed against the silver. His head was bowed as if he was crying or perhaps praying. His shoulders shook once or twice, probably swallowing his grief and sorrow. For weeks now, it had been getting much more difficult for him to even get out of bed.

Logan stopped and hesitated. So far this week, he had to substitute for the man in the Danger Room four times. Four times! While Logan knew exactly what Scott was going through, he was growing annoyed and fed up with this. Yes he understood he was grieving over the red Jean, yes he knew how many tears he had shed, and yes he realized how her memory haunted him.

But enough was enough!

"Hey Scott…" He walked to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer. Scott's straightened posture did not go unnoticed. "Are you going to teach the kids something for once this week?" Okay so…maybe he couldn't ask a question without snapping.

The red visor man looked over his shoulder from the sink. He watched as the animal like man named Logan chugged down the beer. That was one thing that Scott was proud of; despite his pain, he didn't try and bury it in drugs or alcohol. He suffered sober.

He snapped around, snarling almost, "No one asked you to teach them…as if you have any good advise."

Logan stopped drinking, his eyebrows raising. "Look…" He had to calm down or… "Scott, I know what you're going through."

"Stop."

"When Jean died, I…"

"Stop it!"

"…felt devastated too. But Jean would have wanted…"

"I said stop!" Suddenly a red light slammed into Logan.

* * *

There was a disturbance at school. Despite being in another country, Charles could sense it like a sixth sense. Well…whatever had happened, Scott and Logan would take care of it. Right now, he was worried about Hilary.

How could the daughter of a beautiful young smart mutant be so…He couldn't even think of a word. So many bad things had happened to her and she was so young. This of course influenced her actions so right now; Xavier couldn't help but ponder…who was she with? And why were they here in Egypt? Why had they been traveling the world?

Her boss's mistress had harmed her. He felt anger spike his blood but he remained as calm as the sea before a storm. Who was she? And why had Hilary and that woman gotten into a fight?

Within an hour, the door opened. Xavier, who had been sitting in the cool dark lost in thought, tensed for a second. The thought of someone else, someone who worked for her boss as well, walking in and catching him gave him a slight shiver. He could easily manipulate their memory but still…

It was Hilary.

"Charles, are you alright?" The sun was going down, he noticed before the door was shut and locked.

"Yes of course, Hilary. Are you?"

She nodded, taking off her veil. Her face was hidden by the shadows, which was why she probably took off the cover. The hair that had once flowed greatly to her waist was now…cut to her shoulder and ear. Finally, he managed to ask, "What happened to your hair, Hilary?"

The young lady grinned, sitting near the oven to light a fire. "Nothing involving a fight. I had been invading a high security building and I had to dress up like a boy, so I cut my hair with the sword near by. Sadly as soon as I did that M-…my boss ordered a real guy to go."

What had she almost said?

"We'll stay here until the dawn, then we'll leave." Charles said, strolling over to her.

Hilary looked up with confusion, "Leave? Wait, what?"

"My dear…your place is with the X-men, with us…with Logan. You shouldn't have to do such dangerous things."

"I shouldn't have to, yes, but I want to. I want to help others!"

"Help others how?" He asked quietly, prodding ever so gently.

Obviously she was too smart for this for she sat on a pillow and frowned. The flames illuminated her face, licking her skin. Her eyes glittered like stars which watched him. "…How is Logan?

* * *

Next chapter: She's told about Logan. Does she go with him? We see memories from the recent past of Hilary's. Aftermath of Logan and Scott's fight. Review please! **I won't update till I get back from London; for more info check my profile.**


	6. Come Back

**Thanks to KidWithFace192 for being the only one who reviewed. You keep this story going.**

* * *

"…_How is Logan?_

The man in the wheelchair watched the girl who sat on a small mattress. The robes that covered her legs were wrapped with arms. She was hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees like a child in desperation, in fear…in longing. And perhaps, Xavier thought, she was.

Her horribly cut blond hair covered part of her face, one of her eyes. The remaining eye sparkled as it stared at the floor next to his wheels. They sparkled not only from the fire, but from tears as well. How much need she suffer? The flames casted shadows on her face that danced wildly.

"He's…recovering slowly." He spoke the truth, "He mourns for Jean but not as much as Scott. He's helped out with Scott's classes, taught the kids a few things in the Danger Room. I fear they miss Scott though." He chuckled softly, "And I've noticed lately he's been thinking about…you."

"Me?" She looked up, their eyes meeting. This time, in this angle at least, the little x scars was bright white. The scar tissue looked fresh…how long ago had she been wounded? The man tried to avoid thinking and pondering over that for he'd get agitated for no reason. For a split second, the thought of reading her mind, seeing her memories flashed through his mind. He didn't think of it again. "What about?"

For a moment, he thought. "He's been thinking about how you looked. And I must admit, Hilary, I'm quite surprised by how much you've changed. Still…you look as pretty as your mother." When she colored, he went on, "He thought about several ways to try and track you. He's suspicious that I've been in contact with you but for both your sakes, I refused to tell him anything. And more importantly…he wonders when you are coming home."

Hilary looked away suddenly, her head moving in a sharp fashion. "Home?" She repeated slowly, the word sounding foreign from her tongue. "Charles, I have no home. Not anymore."

"You do." He spoke calmly, the shadows giving him a wise appearance. "You have people at the mansion who love you, Hilary, who miss you. I miss you, Rogue misses you…Logan misses you." For a split second, he was tempted to replace the last 'miss' with 'love.'

"Tell me more about him. Tell me what he does all day. Tell me what he drinks, what he eats, what he watches on TV…tell me about him again Charles. Reacquaint me with him without actually making me talk to him...see him…"

And so Charles took a deep breath, realizing this was the bait he needed. He would be honest with the girl and tell her everything about the wild man. He would explain everything and anything…but leave just enough off to make her curious. Although he disliked the way he acted right now, this was the only way to bring her home where she was safe.

_Laughing, Hilary knelt down on a muddy bank. The water before her was crystal clear; it sparkled from the sun above. The waterfall was merely yards away but it fell so gently that the waves ceased when they came near Hilary. Perhaps it was her power that made it look calm, made the water rush by her without tripping over rocks to make waves. Or maybe it was just nature._

_A smile graced her lips, the first in weeks. She cupped her hands together and placed them under the water, causing little stir. She brought her hands up and sipped the refreshing liquid gratefully. The rest she did not drink, she splashed on her face. Her long hair was drenched now._

_Water beads dripped off the tip of her nose as she turned to the man standing besides her. His shoes were getting muddy just like her knees were. She glanced up, squinting from the suns rays._

"_Hilary, give me some water." The man commanded with a surprisingly gentle tone. They had been traveling for days now…he had snapped at everyone except her. Curious to find out why, she decided to risk her neck to test her theory._

"_As you wish, sir." With a flick of her wrist, a huge water ball was made in the air. The man stepped back, knowing exactly what she was doing. She threw her arm back, making the water slam into the man's face. _

_Everyone near by stopped walking, almost stopped breathing. _

_Suddenly the man laughed, appreciating the cool sensation. "Thank you, my dear." He winked at her before moving onwards. So her theory had been right…_

It was night time. It was almost three in the morning when Xavier realized the girl had fallen asleep. He looked down and watched her, seeing this memory from her dream. Who had the man been? And what, he wondered, was her theory?

That's when he came to realize the time. "Hilary…" He whispered softly, his fingers lightly touching her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist before opening her eyes. Was it a habit?

She released his hand, sitting up, "Oh Charles…forgive me, you frightened the wits out of me. What is it?"

The man hesitated for only a second before his warm voice filled the air, "It's almost sunrise, dear. Would you like to come back with me? To Logan?"

"Charles, I told you already! I can't! My boss will…" She looked away, her tone lowering. "Charles…I beg you…just go back home. Your students need you, Scott needs you…"

"You need me." He gently whispered. "I promise, child, your boss won't harm you."

She suddenly grabbed his hands, resting her forehead against them. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly. He let her, freeing one hand to comfort her by stroking her hair. Shushing her gently, he watched her cry silently.

Hours passed.

The suns rays peaked through the window. She looked up, fear in her wet eyes. "Come. Be silent and follow me."

They opened the door, craning their neck to make sure no one was coming. So far, as they took twist and turns of what felt like a maze of alleys, they were both hopeful of getting back.

That was when, as she turned, she crashed into a warm body. She fell back, sliding in the sand. Looking up, grateful for having her mask on, she felt her blood go cold. _"Charles, hide in the shadows! Now!"_ She commanded in his mind.

"Sir…" She whispered. Taking the outstretched hand, she stood and brushed off the sand from her clothes. "Good morning…What are you doing up so early?"

A very familiar deep voice replied, "I should ask you the same thing, girl. Are you feeling ill? You ran as though the devil were behind you." She tried not to laugh at the image of Charles being a devil.

"I feel…sick in the evenings and mornings. My stomach has been aching and I was on my way to the healer. So if you excuse me…"

Suddenly, from what Charles could hear and guess, the person she ran into grabbed her shoulders, almost holding her. "Hilary…" The voice soft as silk, "I know this has been hard for you in a desert. I promise, we'll be in the Tropical Rain Forest soon. I promise."

"…Thank you sir…" She muttered, standing absolutely still.

"Now go get some medicine." The man left.

When Charles slowly came over to her, she was pale. "Hilary?"

Her voice shook, "Come."

As they got into the jet, she stared out the window without the cover on. Charles could only wonder and hope she'll be fine. Who had she ran into?

* * *

Next chapter: We see memories from the recent past of Hilary's. Aftermath of Logan and Scott's fight, Storm's say in this mess. Review please!


	7. Jet

**Thanks so much to Lickorish Kiss for reviewing and…well, being the ONLY ONE who reviewed. The chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

The ride was quiet which surprised them both obviously. One would expect them to converse out loud, speaking non stop of the past few years. But even in their minds, they said nothing, thought nothing.

The jet would take about four or five hours to get from Egypt to New York, back to the mansion. This made the young Hilary smile while staring out the window at blue ocean. Normally it would have, if the took a plane, took roughly half a day. She really missed this jet.

With a flick of her wrist, the great ocean beneath them hit the window as if saying hi. Hilary giggled, missing her power and was about to do it again. "Hilary, now is not the time to manipulate the power. People may see." Although Xavier's tone was gentle, Hilary found herself scowling at the last sentence.

So what if people saw?

_"Sir, I don't see why we have to take a plane of all things!" Hilary complained for the third time. They walked into the boarding area while she was busy placing her long stringy blond hair in a ponytail._

_Two other "co-workers" walked behind Hilary and their boss as they went through the long tunnel to the plane. The man stopped and spun around, making Hilary crash into him. A hand grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to meet._

_"We're trying not to raise suspicion, Hilary. Now be silent or else." This was the first hint of a real threat all week!_

_They walked in silence, Hilary bowing her head ever so lightly. The other two shook their heads, watching them. Once they got onto the plane, Hilary sat next to her boss while the other two sat across from them. There was a seating of three between them all._

_As they were about to take off, Hilary muttered loudly, "It's cramped and loud…Why must we take planes?"_

_But her boss did not strike her or do any form of fashion that his threat had hinted. Instead, he looked at the pouting girl and chuckled. Holding her wrist gently, he kissed the top of her hand and watched her blush as they lifted off the ground._

The memory made her smile. That had been a 12 hour flight to Egypt. Of course, that was hell for her boss. While she listened to music or watched the movies, he had to bear her complaints, her groans of soreness, boredom and…well, boredom. And yet…he had never raised his voice or hand to her. She found it strange, even now.

"Hilary?" Charles called out, snapping her out of the past.

"Yes, Professor?" She stood and walked over to him, sitting next to the man.

He smiled gently, "We're not at school yet, you don't have to call me Professor. You seem troubled...would you like to talk about it?"

A frustrated hesitate look swept across her face for a moment. Grabbing his hand, she smiled weakly and whispered, "I would but I shouldn't." As she stood and let go of his hand, she said, "Wake me when we get there, please."

A few minutes passed after she had went to the back to rest. Charles put the jet on auto pilot and sighed, thinking. He knew that whatever was troubling her related to her recent past, her boss and decisions lately. He also knew that she wanted to talk to him about it…but for whatever reason, could not. Perhaps she would get in trouble if found? Perhaps he would get dragged into it? Or perhaps she was ashamed of it?

Shaking his head, he called Storm by phone. It would seem suspicious and alarming if he did it by mind. The phone at the mansion gave six times before he hung up, confused. What was going on there?

! Logan twisted his upper body around, barely dodging Scott's fist. It was very tempting to get his claws out and slice the man to ribbons, but not in school. So instead, the man slammed his balled up fist into Scott's chin.

When Cyclops slammed against the wall, Logan stepped forward as if to run and finish him off. That was when a strong gush of wind, too strong for nature to make, threw him across the room. Both men shook their heads and looked up.

Storm was glaring at them both, a stern look across her face along with a scowl. "Logan! Scott! This is a school and you're not setting a good examples for the children! What is this about?"

"He…" Both men started.

The white hair weather witch snapped, "Don't explain to me. Just wait till the Professor…where is he anyway? Surely he would have heard this mess." The trio shared a confused yet suspicious look. "I'll see if I can reach him telepathically…"

* * *

Next chapter: We see memories from the recent past of Hilary's. They land and go back to school at night. When Charles stops at the entrance to talk to Storm, Hilary wonders around and is attacked as a "stranger"! Who attacks her? Review please


	8. So Much For A Welcome Back Party

**I am back once more! I have an idea for this chapter so yay! Thanks SO much to Lickorish Kisses. This chapters dedicated to you **

_

* * *

_

"Sir, I really hate being here." Hilary sneered lightly, looking around one of the many deserts of Egypt. "I feel myself grow so tired and weak with the heat and hardly any water to play with."

_The man next to her rest a hand on her shoulder, his voice husky, "I know, Hilary. You are just like your mother; always impatient. We'll go to a better place soon, just as soon as I'm finished here. Go play with the kids or something."_

_The short haired blond spun around, "But sir!"_

_"Hilary." He spoke in a stern tone. "Don't disobey me. I have been kind to you up to now because you're new and are learning. There comes a time when you need to bite your tongue and follow instructions."_

_"…Yes sir, I'm sorry." She bowed her head slightly before taking off. Immediately several little kids danced around her, shouting games they wanted to play. She smiled, making her boss think just how like her mother she is._

"Hilary, we're here." Charles spoke up, making her glance over. Smiling weakly, she nodded and placed her hood back on. Not only was her hair messy and horribly short, her face was smeared with the dust and dirt of the desert. Not even her new tan could cover that up or cover up the scar under her eye.

When they got out, she looked at him, "Charles, what do you think they will do once they see me?" She meant 'they' as in Logan.

"He will rejoice and question you till he's blue in the face." Xavier looked up at her, grinning warmly. She blushed and nodded, feeling a little bit better. Despite her being gone for months at a time, she looked around the mansion and felt like she never left. She could probably walk around this place blindfolded!

When they got into the basement area, they were stopped by a woman with white hair and dark skin. "Professor! I've been searching for you almost everywhere. Scott and…" She looked up, the worried tone in her voice fading into curiosity. "Who's that? A new mutant?"

Charles smiled, feeling Hilary's hand rest on his shoulder for comfort, "An old student. Now then, what happened with Scott?"

As she started to explain, Xavier said in Hilary's mind, _"You may wonder around, I fear this will take a while and you seem exhausted. Go to my room and rest there, I'll settle you into a different one when I'm done."_

_"Thank you sir."_ Hilary spoke in his mind, slipping away as Storm went on about a fight.

When she got into the elevator, she felt a memory slip into her mind.

_Her boss and her walked into one of the biggest most important buildings in Greece. Stepping into the elevator, Hilary stood next to him. She twitched in nervousness, "Sir, are we going to…are we going to kill anyone?"_

_The man looked at her with a glance, "Perhaps if we need to." He looked back in front of her. However, he felt her hand twitch again. He didn't need to look at her to see she gulped. "…But we will try not to."_

_"Thank you sir." Hilary whispered softly as the doors opened, allowing them into the main office. Ever since she joined him, he treated her like a flower, like stained glass. Beautiful but easily broken._

The familiar 'ding' made her realize she was on the top floor. As soon as she stepped out, craving sleep in Xavier's room, she was tackled down.

* * *

Next chapter: Who attacked her? Review please. I won't update till I have a review and/or story alert.


End file.
